Red
by Dandy1221
Summary: "Please, don't go, Bella. I'm begging you, please." His eyes enlarge with tears coming from the corners of them and streaming down his cheaks. "I'm sorry, Edward." That was the last time Bella made eye contact with him until 5 years later she saw him, again. Rated Teen for slight cussing. From Edward... Warning: Possessive Edward is likely to come out...
**Why can't I stick with one story and write. Honestly I have no idea for this story just give me a handful of ideas as I continue to write this story. I** **know I have a million other stories started, but once a good idea comes in my head I can't help but write it down.**

 **Summary: "Please, don't go, Bella. I'm begging you, please." His eyes enlarge with tears coming from the corners of them and streaming down his cheaks. "I'm sorry, Edward." That was the last time Bella made eye contact with him until 5 years later she saw him, again.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot not the characters. I wish I did though ;).**

* * *

 **For your information i'm not very good at coming up with names and you will figure that out soon considering I am going to add some in very soon.**

 **Warning: Edward Cullen is going to be a little badass at the beginning, but I do promise that soft cuddly side will come out. Give him time. That boy needs to heal. Every Thursday I'm going to write another story honoring Throwback Thursday. Considering Twiligwas**

 **isn't all that new. In my opinon its ancient. Lol. Okay moving onto the story I have been meaning to write for the past couple of weeks. Ninth grade is simply kicking me in the butt. Wi. out further ado. I present chapter 1 of my new story Red. Based on the song.**

* * *

 **"Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street... Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly..." -Red by Taylor Swift**

* * *

 _ **Red**_

 _Chapter 1_

It was five years, ago when she left him. Left their life. Left the only man she ever loved. Bouncy bronze curls are jumping up and down in front of Bella's soft brown eyes causing her to smile. "Arden." Bella lets out in a commanding voice causing the little girl to stop moving in excitement.

"Yes, mama?" Her velvet voice questions peering up at her mom with piercing emerald eyes that you could drown in. Bella reaches forward craddling her daughter that has the perfect mixture of her mom and dad. Arden's hair was could be fixed unlike her father's hair. His hair constantly appeared to be in a messy appearance. She had Arden at a pretty going age of 19. Straight out of highschool during her mid way through her first year of college.

Arden has Bella's personality. Arden is very shy around other people, but when around people she knows she is the most outgoing little thing you have ever seen. Her innocent emerald eyes are still peering up at her.

"I need you to spend the night at Aunt Rosalie's house." Bella informs her daughter ruffing up her golden brown locks. Her doe brown eyes brighten a bit as she watches her daughter grab ahold of a fairy tale book lying.

"Mommy, can you read me the fairy tale story, again?"

Bella nods her head pulling her daughter up onto her hip and takes her to her tiny bedroom. Her daughter curls up close to her wrapping the blanket closely around her tiny body.

"Okay, you ready Arden?"

She nods her tiny head. She leans over a bit staring deeply downward at the book. Bella opens the book a bit and coughs in her hand. "Once upon a time..."

* * *

"Hey, Rose." Bella greets with a small smile opening the apartment door open for her. A beautiful blonde strolls in with a Prada bag on her hand and a plethora more labels on her. Rosalie has a big giant smile stretch across her face.

"Hey, Bells. Where is my little doll with them gorgeous eyes?" Rosalie's melody voice breaks through the silence. Her bright blue eyes meet Bella's brown ones.

"In her room. She's asleep. I'll be back in a couple of hours. We have a meeting at the hospital. Some new head doctor is coming in to work with us for a couple of weeks." Bella explains fishing out her house keys and car keys. Bella starts walking to the door, but Rose's voice calls out.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Rose?" Bella questions swiveling around to meet the eyes of her bestfriend. Rose slides her hands onto her hips before sending a glare straight at the brunette.

Rose sends a glare in Bella's direction. "When you get home we need to have a serious talk. Woman to woman because someone doesn't tell me everything."

"What are you talking about?"

Rose glares down at the ring located on her ring finger and an instant blush fills Bella's cheeks. "He proposed yesterday. I haven't had time to discuss it with anyone. Jake proposed out of the blue."

Rose grabs ahold of Bella's hand looking over the ring that was very flashy. "Bella, seriously though that is the most gorgeous ring I have ever seen." A squeal erupts from the bottom of Rose's throat she hugs Bella. "Okay, Bells you need to go before the new doctor kills you. Go be that sexy nurse everyone wants, but can't have now."

"Bye."

* * *

The brunette strolls into the hospital in her all white uniform. Alice Brandon greets with a small smile. "Hello, Bella. Oh and congrats. I heard that Jacob finally proposed I give all my luck to, Arden. When do I get to see that sweetheart, again?"

"Soon..." Bella simply answers. Her eyes glance into Alice's eyes, which are a warm brown color with hints of green. "Do you know the new doctor?"

Alice shakes her head making her slightly curls bounce. "Nope." She answers popping the 'p'. "I only know he is a bachelor and graduated college early because his dad is a doctor, too."

"Lovely. Another Douchebag, who thinks he is better then everybody else." Bella comments sarcastically. Bella runs her hands under the water sanitizing them before meeting with one patient before the meeting.

"Actually, Bella. Dr. Ramsey, wants you to meet with the new guy first, so I'm taking over this patient. Apparently he wants he working with this new guy. He feels like you and this new doctor could be a good fit."

"Okay, well I need to speak to Dr. Ramsey about my new title changing from Swan to Black." Bella informs strolling up to Dr. Ramsey's office that is located on the other side of the hospital. "Oh, and Alice?"

"Yeah, Bella?" Alice questions turning around to face her close friend that was also her co-worker. Her hair slightly flips when she turns to face her friend, again.

"The patient in room 324. The one that I was suppose to have. You may need to get a therapist for her. She hasn't said one work since she has been here." Bella explains handing her a piece of paper from her back pocket of her white slacks. "Oh, and I think I need to say the words congrats considering you and Jasper are getting married in a couple of weeks. I will be there for sure."

"Okay, Bells."

The taller brunette, Bella, strolls in the opposite direction of her friend toward Dr. Ramsey's office. She knocks double times on the door and hears a gruff 'come in'. Bella opens the heavy door dark wooden door and listens to the eerie sound that comes from the henges. Her eyes widen as she notices the short man holding a couple of papers in hand. "Oh, Nurse Swan come in." Dr. Ramsey tells her grinning widely at her. "He should be here in a couple of moments."

He sips his coffee as she fiddles with the tops of her fingers. Her perfectly french manicure that was newly done. Her, Rosalie, and Arden all went to have a girl's day. Her pager goes off in her hand. "Umm... Dr. Ramsey, I'm needed down in the emergency room. Can you just call me down when he shows up?"

He simply nods his head. "That's fine, Nurse Swan."

Bella smiles at him and stands up, but as soon as her hand went onto the cold metal door knob. A knock erupts from in front of her. "Come in." Dr. Ramsey's gruff voice commands. The door opens moving the blinds a bit. Bella feels her breath catch in her throat and her heart starts hammering in her chest. His dakr green eyes that she peers into everyday and his golden mess of hair. "Hello, Dr. Cullen."

His eyes meet my own with clear shock in them. Bella coughs slightly and puts her hand out. "Hello, Dr. Cullen. I'm Nurse Swan."

His eyes still hold a shock emotion in them. He shakes his head a couple of times. "Hello." His velvet voice rings out reminding Bella of Arden back at home, who has the same exact voice almost. "My name is Dr. Cullen, or Edward Cullen."

Bella shivers at the ringing sound in his voice that was shooting electric shocks down her spine. She keeps reminding herself that she left him not the other way around. Their hands are still connected causing an electric atmosphere around them. She pulls her hand back and wipes it quickly on her slacks before turning her attention back to Dr. Ramsey.

"Okay, Bella I want you to work with Dr. Cullen-" Dr. Ramsey starts, but Edward puts a hand out in front of him while shaking his head. Edward licks his bottom lip sending a shiver down Bella's spine.

"Please, call me Edward. Dr. Cullen, is my father." Edward announces to the manin doctor. Dr. Ramsey clasps his hands together and nods his head sitting down in the big jet black chair.

"Very well then, Edward. Oh where was I. Oh yes, Bella, you and Edward are going to be working together. You're going to be his nurse aid, Bella." Dr. Ramsey explains in a scratchy voice. Dr. Ramsey is our main doctor head, but his first name is actually Jonathon Ramsey. He nods his head pointing toward the slightly closed door.

"You may go, Bella. I hear the emergency room calling your name from here. Edward, you go with her and she can show you around." Jonathon explains and stares into their eyes making sure the duo was understanding his words. They nod their heads. Bella turns on her heels and start toward the door. Edward gets up to leave and gains a small smile from Jonathon. "Oh and congrats on your engagment with Jacob Black. I hope the two of you have a life full of happiness and make sure I get an invitation, too." Dr. Ramsey requests with a growing grin.

"Of course, Jonathon." Bella answers with a shy smile. She strolls out of the door completely, but a soft warm hand grabs ahold of her skinny wrist that is very bony. The warm hand yanks her a couple of feet in front of another office on the other side of the large hall that was empty. He pulls her in.

"Umm... Edward, we can't be in here." Bella exclaims peering around the room making sure nobody was hiding in the dark corners of the room. There was only a little tiny window on top of a filing cabinet there is dust particles running all through the air, too.

"Yeah, we can considering this is my new office." Edward simply answers flashing a cocky side smile. "But seriously.." His eyes began to fill with red and his fist clenches causing his knuckles to turn a pearl white color. "You're engaged to the asshole."

Bella sighs messing with the ring a bit. "Yes, Edward. Jake and I are happy and I want you to be happy, so why can't you be happy for me."

He runs his long piano fingers through his messy sex hair with a frustrated emotion on his face. He sighs. "Bella, you know why. I have never liked that guy. When we were together he would constantly flirt with you and you kept telling me that I had nothing to worry about, but apparently I had everything to worry about."

"No, you didn't Edward. I didn't love him back then and-" Bella starts, but is cut off by Edward's hand.

"Well I know that you did damn well love me. You still haven't gave me a clear answer why you would do that to me. To us. I am in love with you... I mean I was in love with you." Edward spats out unclenching and clenching his hands. His eyes advert from Bella to the door. "Um.." He gulps a bit. "We have to go."

"Why?" Bella trails off a bit, but gets her answer when she sees Jacob standing outside the door with his hands stuffed in his pocket of his dark washed blue jeans. The expression on his face was unreadable, but Bella knew exactly what was going through his mind. Jake's fist was clenched ready to fight for what is his.

* * *

 ****PLEASE READ****

 **IMPORTANT**

 **Okay, sothatt was some chapter. Full of lots and lots of drama. So many unanswered questions in your mind. They'll most likely be answered very soon. All I ask for is that you review. I'm either going to update this Thursday or next Thursday, but it has to be a Thursday. :) I'm currently reading a bunch of Edward/Bella fan fiction. What is your top favorite Edward/Bella fanfic?**

 **Questions running through your head... What exactly happened between Bella and Edward? Will Edward find out about her secret? And... What's going to happen next? Well you will find out in the next chapter of Red based off of the Taylor Swift song. I dont own the song. Lol.**

 **I'm trying to write and watch Eclipse at the same time. So if you find any mistakes write them in the comment box I will very much appreciate if you would.**

 **I also need some help coming up with a middle name for Arden. I have a couple in mind, but I cant choose between the couple. Tell me what middle name bests fits.**

 **Arden ... Swan**

 **I can't find anything that makes it ring, but is slightly unique. Well I cant wait to read the reviews. Thanks for reading my new story. Sorry for the super short chapter. Next chapter will be much longer compared to this one.**


End file.
